fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meeting Bugs, Sonic, and Stitch
As Dash, Violet, Jet, Wave, Storm, NL and WT96 (also being sent flying under the bed) wait for it to be safe to come out, the kids, meanwhile, continued a buzzing for Lilo's new toy. "And watch this! When you push the button on the back, you can use his Karate-chop action!" Lilo said excitedly as she demonstrates. "Time to come back downstairs everyone! It's time for some games and prizes!" Nani called from downstairs. "All right!" The kids cheered along with Lilo as they run out the room. "Oh, almost forgot these! I better leave these here!" Lilo exclaimed quickly as she puts down a few boxes that contained The other Incredibles toys, Yumi and Ami, the other Sonic toys, Yuck, Carl and all the other toys Lilo got for her b-day. "Come on, Lilo!" Lisa exclaimed excitedly. "Coming, Lisa!" Lilo called back as she ran out the door, following her friends and closing the door on her way out. When all was quiet and it was safe to come out again, the toys make their way to Lilo's bed. They were curious as to know what toy their owner just got that had her so excited. Also, the lid of the box Lilo had dropped off started to open, and sure enough, the other toys Lilo got for his birthday started coming out and looked around the room. "Oh, good God! It is good to be out of there!" Yumi said, breathing in and out deeply. After all, it did get humid in some toys' boxes. "Well, if I remember correctly, Dash said he and Violet should be here by now." Mr. Incredible said. As you can see, Dash and Violet new the incredbiles toys way before they were bought for Lilo. When the two met up with them, a short while back at a toy store back when they were in Lilo's backpack on a shopping day, they arranged they would meet up with them in Lilo's bedroom when they were bought. (I mean, come on, what incredibles collection would it be if the other toys weren't in it.) "Come on, let's see what those lot are up to." Yuck said as he and Carl got out of the box and they and the Incredibles characters headed to the other toys. "Any clue what it is?" Jack Spicer asked in a curious tone as he looked up on the bed, while some of the old toys welcomed the new toys into Lilo's bedroom. "I can't see it." Hailey said, trying to get a look. "Man, what the heck is up there?" Dojo asked, puzzled. "Hey, Dash! Who's up there with ya?" Spyro called up to the bed, hoping to get a response from Dash Then, suddenly, something came out from under the bed. To their shock and disbelief, it was Dash, Violet, Jet, Wave, Storm, NL and WT96. What were they doing under there? They were usually on Lilo's bed. "Dash? What are you doing under the bed?" Dojo asked, both confused and concerned. He wouldn't be under there unless... Dash chuckled nervously as Mr. Incredible gave him and the others a hand and helped them up. He didn't want the toys to know he suspected that he was being misplaced. Instead, as he composed himself, he added, "Wha-? Oh, nothing. Lilo was probably just over excited after eating a lot of cake and ice cream, that's all. It was simply just a mistake." "Well, that 'mistake' is sitting in your spot, Dash." Jack Spicer said with a smirk. He had waited all this time for Dash to be knocked off his high horse and spot as Lilo's favorite toy of all time and now it was here. Granted, Jack Spicer wished it was him but at least someone he was starting to like for once beat him to it. "Hey, come on, Spicer! If you really think my son, Dash is gonna be replaced, then I think you've been taking stupid pills." Mr. Incredibles said warningly at Jack Spicer. Spyro gasped in horror as he said, "Wait, Dude! Have you been replaced?" "Spyro, what did I tell you all earlier? No body is gonna be replaced." Dash insisted. The toys, however, looked doubtful. Whenever Lilo got excited like she just did, she had a good reason. And from the nervous grin on Dash's face, it was obvious to them that he realized he had been replaced. NL then nudged Dash, whispering, "Uh, Dash. I don't think they're convinced." Dash then said, after clearing his throat "Now then, let's all be polite, and give whatever it is up-a there a nice, big 'Lilo's Room' welcome." He then quickly cast a look to his family and friends. "Oh and guys, great to see you all again. We'll catch up soon, 'kay?" "Sure thing." Syndrome nodded. Dash then began to climb up the side of the bed as Violet, Jet, Wave, Storm, NL, WT96 and the other toys watched. Dash himself wondered what was this new toy that Lilo had made a fuss all over. Surely, it can't be that good, right? As he reach the edge, he looked up and his eyes widened in amazement at the sight of Lilo's new toy. This toy was a Trog that looked like a dark blue koala with big, long ears. He had big, black eyes, razor sharp teeth, and darker blue patterns on his back. The area around his mouth and most of his front side was a lighter blue, while the rest of his fur was a darker blue. He wore a red and yellow jumpsuit. In his jumpsuit pockets, were what looked like four yellow plasma blasters. The blue Trog stood heroically in the bed's center, his back to Dash. Dash looked on and gulped nervously. Somehow, he had a bad feeling about this. Just then, the toy came to life and looks around sternly. It seemed like he is wondering where he was. After taking a good look around, he nodded and put his wrist in front of his face and pressed a button on some sort of device as if activating it. A beep was heard. "Stitch to Trog Command. Come in, Trog Command." The toy known as Stitch waited patiently for a response. When none came, he frowned as he pushed the button again, "Trog Command, come in! Do you read me?" He then looked concerned. For some reason, this doesn't happen before. He mumbled in confusion, "Why don't they answer?" Stitch's eyes then saw something that made him gasp in shock. It was the ripped packaging he came in, but to him, it looked like a miniature red spaceship. "Oh, no! My Ship!" Stitch yelled in shock as he ran up to the red spaceship and checked it out. "Dame it! I knew I should have brought Sparky along! He would have been able to fix this in no time! Without him, this will take weeks to repair!" With a groan, he brought out a small square grey laptop communicator from his pocket. "Well, at least Sparky's Journal Computer is still here." Stitch cleared his throat, and then spoke into it. "Stitch mission log Number 4072: My ship has run of course en route to Sector 13. I've crash-landed on a strange planet. The impact must have awoken me from hyper-sleep." He paused as he jumped up and down on the bed. Then he resumes speaking into his laptop, "Terrain seems a bit unstable. There's no readout yet if the air is breathable, so thank my lucky stars I am wearing my oxygen inducing collar. And there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere..." Suddenly, Dash appeared from out of nowhere saying, "Hello!" "HOO-YAH!" Stitch cried out in a fierce battle cry and alarm as he got into a fighting stance pulling out his blasters and aiming them at Dash threateningly. "AAAH!" Dash screamed in fright, but he figured that he must have startled the newcomer. "Whoa, hey, whoa! Did I scare you? Sorry about that. Didn't mean to. Sorry" Dash said, trying to calm Stitch down. "Well, anyway, my name is Dash Parr," Dash introduced himself, and then he indicated the room the two were in as he continued, "And this place you're in is Lilo's room. That's all I wanted to say. Now, of course, there has been a bit of a mix up. This is me and my friends spot, ya see, the bed, here..." "Ah! Local law enforcement!" Stitch said with a grin as he put his toy blasters away. Dash looked dumbstruck until he realized that Stitch has seen the N.S.A. badge on his armor that he came with, making Stitch presume he was an actual law enforcer. "Part of the National Supers Agency, I see. Well, it's about time you got here. I'm Stitch, also known as Experiment 6-2-6, Space Trog, Universe Protection Unite. My ship has crash-landed here by mistake." As Stitch continued looking around on Lilo's bed, Dash looked more dumbstruck. He figured he should help as he said, "Well, yes. I agree. It is a mistake, because you see, the bed here is my spot, and…" "I need to repair my turbo boosters. Do you people still use fossil fuels, or have you discovered crystalic fusion? Or maybe you have another ship I could use?" Stitch asked, interrupting what Dash was saying. "That I don't know about a ship. But well, let's see, we got Double A's, or..." Dash said. Suddenly, Dash was interrupted as Stitch knocked him to the blanket yelling, "Whoa, look out!" On the ground, Stitch got his blasters out as he said, "Don't take another step or else! Who goes there? Show yourselves" "Don't shoot! It's alright. We mean no harm!" Spyro yelled. He, Violet, Jet, Wave, Storm, NL and WT96 and the other toys had came up to the bed to see how Dash was doing. Their presence had obviously caught Stitch by surprise. "Look, pal, It's great to be aware 24 hours a day, but will you put those things away?" Dash asked in annoyance. "Why? You know those life-forms?" Stitch asked Dash. "Yes! They're Lilo's toys!" Dash said, "Of course they're my friends!" Stitch paused a bit, but then he calmed down as he got up saying, "Well, if the Super here trusts you, then I suppose I should to. You're all clear to come up now, everyone." The toys came out. They were a bit amazed, as they looked the newcomer over. Stitch came over saying, "I am Stitch aka Experiment 626. I come in peace." Spyro cried out happily as he ran over and shook Stitch's hand happily and eagerly. He said, "Oh, dude, I am so glad you're not a dragon!" "Why, thank you." Stitch said, looking puzzled by Spryo's reaction. This was the first time, to him, that someone reacted that way. Removing his hand, he said, "Thank you all for your kind welcome." "Say, um, Stitch? What does that particular button do?" Wormtail96 asked Stitch. Stitch realized that Wormtail96 was pointing at one of a selection of three buttons that was on his jumpsuit. Stitch smiled as he said, "I'll show you." Stitch then presses the button. Suddenly a voice, like something from a voice box like from Dash and Jet was heard saying, "Stitch to the rescue!" The toys gasped in amazement. Sure, they have heard voice boxes like that, but never that great! "Wow! You know, Dash has a voice box like that! His is a pull-string except..." Dojo began to say. "Only it sounds like a car ran over it!" Jack Spicer laughed cruelly. Dash cringed as he held his cord sadly. He could tell Jack Spicer had waited a long time to say that. "Oh, yeah, but not like this." Yang said, impressed. "Here we got one of those quality sounds systems, probably all copper wiring huh?" "Anyway, Stitch, where you from? Tokyo? Tai wan?" Yin asked Stitch. "Well, no. I'm stationed up in the Alpha Quadrent of Sector Three. I am Stitch, but I am also known as Experiment 626 of Trog Command, comprised of an army of genetically engineered beings of many types named Trogs created by the great genius Doctor Jumba Jookiba for the purposes of galactic defense. You see I am a type of Trog known as a Space Trog, a species of Trog that are the most well armed, skilled and are the alpha males and females of the entire species. I am armed with the strength to lift three thousand times my own weight, great reflexes and agility, a nearly indestructible body, greatly enhanced senses of sight, hearing and smell, the brain of a super-computer AND an arsenal of fantastic weapons and vehicles ALSO created by Doctor Jookiba. My purpose is to protect all sentient life from those who would seek to conquer or destroy the universe, especially the vile Doctor Jacques Von Hamsterviel, sworn enemy of the Galactic Federation." While Stitch said this, Dash took a look at the back of the box the Space Trog came in and sees a cartoon drawing of Stitch on it. After reading upside down, he saw that the words on it were the same ones Stitch himself just said. After Stitch finished, there was a big pause. If a needle were to be dropped, it would be the loudest noise in the world. Finally, Jack Spicer grins as he said, "Is that so? I'm from Hong Kong". "Sega" Spyro said, motioning to himself "And we're from Fox Kids. Well, we're not really from Fox Kids." Yang began Yin continued, a bit nervously. "Yeah, we're from the same company, except by the time we came out onto shelves and onto T.V. the company's name and franchise was changed to Jetix ." Dash groaned in disbelief as he went to Hailey, mumbling, "Geez. You'd think they'd never seen a new toy before." "Well, can you blame them?" Hailey asked, smiling. "I mean, he's got more gadgets on him than my Grandpa." Out of curiosity, Dojo pressed a button on Stitch's arm and suddenly a light flashed from one of the yellow blasters. "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" said Stitch alarmed as he pulled his blaster away. "Please, watch yourself. You don't want to be in the way when my blasters go off." "Hey, blasters!" Jack Spicer said. He smirked at Dash as he added, "How come YOU don't have a blaster, Dash? Or at least a more deceant one than that hunk of scrap of a plasma rifle, ya got now." Mickey stays under the bed, waiting patiently for Tommy and his friends to leave so that he can see what his owner just got. During this time, the kids play with the toy as the boy cheer, "Watch this! When you pushed the button on his back, you can use his carrot saber action!" "Kids, come on! Time for games! We got prizes!" Didi's voice calls from downstairs. "All right; Prizes!" "Yeah," The kids cheers wildly as they rush out of the room in excitement, slamming the door on their way out. Once the kids are gone, the toys start to move and came over to the bed. The gang is curious as to who is now on Tommy's bed with Mickey. The boy obviously left his new present here because the toys didn't see their owner take it with him. "What could it be?" Donald asks curiously. "Can you see it?" Minnie asks as she and the other toys ask puzzled. They can't see the new present that Tommy just got. "Gawrsh, who's up there?" Goofy ask puzzled. "Mickey! Who is up there with you?" Willie asks puzzled. The toys suddenly got a big shock: Mickey came out from under the bed. What in the world? The mouse is always on Tommy's said bed, not under it! "Mick," Goofy ask in shock, "Whatcha doing under there?" "Hee hee, nothing, just nothing," Mickey said with a nervous chuckle while getting up to dust himself off. He can't let the toys know that the mouse himself is nervous. "I betcha Tommy is a little excited anyway. I mean, he did have too much cake and ice cream, I bet. Anyway, it's just a mistake, that's all." "Ha! Well, Hot Shot Mouse Boy, that mistake is sitting in your spot!" Donald remarks with a smirk while pointing to the bed. Finally, about time someone knock Mickey off his high horse and took his place as Tommy's favorite time. Granted, the duck wish that it was himself but this is better as. "Oh no; Mickey, are you replaced?" Willie asks Mickey in worry. Could it be that his mouse has been replaced at long last? "Guys, guys; didn't I tell you about that earlier? No one is getting replaced here." Mickey said while trying to reassure his friends. Of course, they look at each other in doubt, suspecting that their leader is hiding his own worries. "Now then, I say we be polite, go up there and give the newcomer a nice, big 'Tommy's Room' welcome." With that, Mickey begins to climb up the bed to meet up whoever Tommy just got. It can't be anything to make a fuss or be concerned about, right? But upon reaching the top edge, he peeks and gasps upon seeing what worried him: a new cool toy. The new toy is a gray and white furred rabbit. He has long big ears, white gloves, orange armor, orange helmet, just with wings, buttons and light on the armor. His name is Bugs Bunny. Mickey gulps as the new toy came to life, looking around the area in curiosity or suspicion. Where is he? Bugs open a panel and appear to activate a gadget on his armor, speaking into it, "Bugs Bunny to Looney Tune Squad. Come in, Looney Tune Squad." The rabbit pauses as if waiting for an answer, but none came. He tries again, "Looney Tune Squad, come in. Do you read me? Why aren't they answerin'?" Bugs however turn and gasp upon seeing the cardboard box that he came in. The rabbit exclaims, "My ship! GAH," The rabbit rush over and looks at the ripped thing. Bugs groan, "Great, just great. Why didn't I take my pals with me? This could take weeks to fix by myself!" Bugs sighs a bit as he turns on another 'gadget' that looks like a communicator; To him, that works, the rabbit comment, "Bugs Mission Log: Stardate 4278. My ship must've run off course on my way to Planet Acmetropolis. Don't tell me I took a wrong turn at the Vega System AGAIN. I found myself crash landed on a strange planet. The impact probably woke me up from my hyper sleep." Bugs pauses as he jumps on the bed, bouncing up and down on it; The rabbit continues, "Hmmm, the terrain seems a bit unstable..." He now checks some sort of air tank label, which is a sticker, on one arm. "Not sure if the air can be breathed out here. And there doesn't seem to be any sign of intelligent life in this burg." Suddenly Mickey appears in front of Bugs while calling out happily, "Hello!" "Who's that?" Bugs scream as he jumps back, taking his carrot saber out and holding it to the mouse, sending a light onto him...which didn't do much but blinks. Mickey look a bit surprised. Apparently, he has startled the newcomer toy. "Oh, sorry I startled ya. Hi. I'm...uh Mickey Mouse. You know? Mickey Mouse? I hope you've heard of me, and this is Tommy's room. Also, I wanted to say that...well, there has been a bit of a mix-up...you see, this is my spot and here on this bed is..." Bugs kept his suspicion and carrot saber...but notices a Kingdom Hearts like symbol on the mouse's pants...a mark of a hero. Mickey must be a cartoon hero! "So you're a hero, huh? And a star of your own franchise; Well, I fall under that category, too." Bugs said as he lowers his carrot saber, 'turning it off' while smiling. "I'm Bugs Bunny, co-leader of the Looney Tune Squad and my rocket crashed here by accident." "Well you're right about an accident, because the bed here is my spot." Mickey said as Bugs walks away from him while looking around the area. "Eh, listen, doc. I need to repair the boosters on my ship there. You folks still use fossil fuels or use some new energy source or something." Mickey, dumbstruck, spoke up as if trying to help Bugs of sorts, "Let's see...well, we got Double As and..." "Watch out!" Bugs exclaims in alarm upon spotting something peeking from the edge of the bed. The rabbit shoves Mickey down as if trying to save and points out his carrot saber, ready to fire, "Freeze, laughing boys! Who goes there?" The ones who were doing the peeking, the other toys, yelps as they duck down a little as Bugs's carrot saber activates the glow; Willie waves his arms while exclaiming, "Wait, don't shoot, funny rabbit! It's okay, we're friends here!" "Hey, mouse hero. Know these maroons?" "Yes, I do. They are Tommy's toys!" Mickey exclaims to Bugs in annoyance. What gives that this rabbit went and acts like that, especially around his friends? Bugs nods in satisfaction. Well, if this mouse claims to know these toys, they must be his friends. That's good enough for the rabbit so he stops 'firing' and got off of Mickey while announcing, "All right, folks. You can come up now." The toys came up right onto Tommy's bed as Bugs and the mouse himself came up to them. "Eh, what's up docs? The name is Bugs Bunny, cartoon star and all around hero. I come in peace." "Oh boy! I'm glad that you aren't a frightening giant!" Willie laughs happily as he shakes one of Bugs's gloved hands, puzzling the new coming toy in the progress. "Eh, thanks, I guess. Thank you all for your kind welcome. I appreciate it." "Say, what does that button do?" Willie asks as he notices a button on the front of Bugs's armor, wondering what it does. "Well, let me show ya." Bugs remark with a chuckle. Bugs press the button on his chest. Suddenly a voice sample came out of him while exclaiming, "All right, its Bugs Bunny to the Rescue!" This amazed and impress most of the toys. "Gawrsh, wow; Mickey got something like that!" Goofy exclaims with a smile. "He got a pull string, except it..." "Sounds like someone hit it with a truck a hundred times!" Donald laughs in amusement. Mickey felt hurt by those words as he back away, clutching the cord on his back. The duck was obviously waiting to say that comment. "Yep; not like this one. This rabbit got one quality sound system, maybe all popper writing." Iago laughs a bit before speaking to Bugs, "So Bugsie, where are you from; Hong Kong; California?" "Well, not really. I am stationed up in Warner Bros. Central of Sector V." Bugs announce to the toys. As he spoke, Mickey turns away from him then spots the box that he came in as well as the words on the back of it. The mouse turns himself upside to read them; they are the same words that Bugs is saying right now. "As a member of the Looney Tune Squad, my leader Dr. I.Q. Hi sent me and my allies Penelope Cat, Daffy Duck and Porky Pig to protect the universe from the threat that is Swackhammer, sworn enemy of the Looney Tunes, and his allies: the traitor Cecil Turtle, Elmer Fudd, Millicent and Count Bloodcount!" The room is so silent from what Bugs just said, you could hear a pin drop if that's a possible. The toys are speechless by what the toy rabbit just said. It's like Bugs is the real thing. Donald pauses then chuckles while asking, "Well, is that so? Well, I'm from Disney!" "So am I, though I am the villain in one film. Actually, I'm kinda lonely and kidnapped the harp just for company without thoughts of my actions." Willie explains to Bugs happily. "I am not real bad, just made wrong choices. I still tend to scare people, but you know how it is, right?" "Gawrsh, I believe you were in the Winston Zeddemore role in JusSonic's 'Toon Ghostbusters' fanmake series." Goofy exclaims to Bugs happily, much to the rabbit's puzzled state. Minnie corrects Goofy, "No, Goofy. Sora and Ariel was the ones who shared the Winston Zeddmore role. Actually, I think Bugs was in Essteka's fanmake of the series." Mickey rolls his eyes as he goes over to Minnie. The mouse can't believe how his friends are taking a liking to this new toy. He remarks, "You would've think that they never seen a new toy before." "Come on, can you blame them? Look at Bugs. He got more gadgets on himself than a Swiss army knife." Goofy, out of curiosity, press a button on Bugs's sabor, causing a glow to come out. The dog gasps as the rabbit pulls his arm away while saying in concern, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, dog boy; please be careful there. You don't wanna get in the way when my carrot saber goes off." "Hey, a carrot saber; How come you have a Keyblade instead of a carrot saber, Mickey?" Donald teases Mickey while smirking a bit. After the kids left the room, all the toys came back from toy mode. A good bunch of them slowly made their way towards the bed. They all wondered what Bart got for last present. "Hey! Mario!" exclaimed Gonard. "Who is that new toy with you?" However, a long silence occurred as he got no answers. The toys looked at each other, wondering what was happening. "Hum… Mario? Did you hear Gonard?" asked Peach. It was at this moment that Mario came out from under the bed, groaning a bit. "Huh? Mario, what are you doing here?" asked Krypto. The plumber stood up, dusting himself before answering the dog's question. "Nothing-a to worry about. Bart was all excited by eating-a too much-a sugar. He simply knocked me out-a by accident." "You call that an accident? It's more like a replacement!" exclaimed Plucky. "Bart's new toy is right on his bed." "Oh, no!" gasped Gonard. "You've been replaced, Mario! I can't believe that!" "Calm-a down, Gonard." assured the plumber. "No one's-a getting replaced, okay? Now, I'm-a gonna say 'Welcome' to our new resident." he said, cheering up. Mario started climbing up the bed, while the toys looked at each other and shrugged. Soon, the plumber arrived at the edge of the bed. He then saw the new toy. It looked like a blue-furred hedgehog with beige skin on his mouth, his stomach and his arms. His eyes were green. He was wearing white gloves and red and white shoes with a yellow buckle. He also had a jet pack on his back. Mario looked at the toy in amazement. It looked like one cool toy. There was no wonder why Bart was so excited when he got that hedgehog. Soon enough, the hedgehog came to life and looked around the place. The plumber managed to not get himself noticed by the hedgehog. Mario didn't want to surprise the new toy in alarm. The hedgehog still looked around, obviously wondering where he was. "Hmm…" he pondered. "This is one heck of a strange planet. I don't think I've ever been in a place like that before." The hedgehog turned around and gasped at what he saw. "Aw, man! My ship!" In front of him, there was the same cardboard box that Bart put on his bed some minutes ago. The cardboard box was shaped like some kind of spaceship. Strangely, the hedgehog was oblivious to the fact it was just a box and not a spaceship. As he checked the ship, he thought it was damaged. "Geez… How long have I been sleeping?" he asked to himself. "Something probably went wrong with the autopilot. Too bad Tails isn't here. He could have been able to repair it." The hedgehog closed his eyes and started thinking of a solution. "Okay, Sonic. What can you do about it?" He then snapped his fingers as he seemed to have got an idea. "Maybe this planet is populated. I gotta see if I can find some help here!" Sonic started running towards the edge of the bed. However, he soon stopped running. Something strange was going on, from what he was seeing. "Wait, something's wrong here." He ran a couple of times around on the bed before stopping it. "My super speed is gone! I have normal speed, like any ordinary person." Sonic looked up, noticing the ceiling. "It probably have something to do with the atmosphere of this planet. Or maybe the gravity. I'm not really sure…" The hedgehog sighed, thinking about the fact he doesn't have super speed anymore. He then smiled, knowing he'll eventually come back to his home planet soon enough. "Oh, well. All I need to do now is finding someone who can help me…" "Hi there!" said Mario, appearing in front of Sonic all of sudden. The plumber's sudden appearance caused the hedgehog to yelp in alarm. He then sighed as he glared at this mustached guy. "Don't ever do that again." said the hedgehog. "Oops. Sorry." said Mario, sheepishly. "Anyway, my name-a is-a Mario. I'm a plumber-a and welcome-a to Bart's-a room." Sonic looked at the plumber carefully. His appearance, particularly his mustache, reminded him of a familiar face. A familiar evil face. However, Mario seemed more nice than that other mustached guy he was familiar with. He smirked as he took Mario's hand and shook it. "Well, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." he said before stopping to shake the plumber's hand. "My ship crashed here by accident and I'll need some help." Mario wasn't sure what the hedgehog was talking about. However, he did mention it was an accident. In the plumber's mind, he probably meant about the fact Sonic accidentally took his place on Bart's bed. He cleared his throat before replying to the hedgehog. "Yes, indeed. It was an accident-a alright. You unknowingly took-a my spot and…" However, Sonic wasn't paying attention as he looked at his ship once more before facing the plumber. "Let me ask you this, plumber. Do you have any kind of essence or fuel that can give power to a spaceship?" "Well, we have-a some Double A batteries…" replied Mario, still not sure what the newcomer was talking about. All of sudden, Sonic yelped as he tackled Mario on the blanket. "Watch out!" he exclaimed. "Don't move! Who are you? Answer me or I'll have to hurt you!" asked the hedgehog, seeing some of Bart's other toys climbing up the bed. "Wait! Don't hurt me!" exclaimed Gonard, panicking. "I don't like feeling pain!" "Are these people friends of yours?" asked Sonic to the plumber. "Of-a course! They're Bart's-a toys!" groaned Mario, slightly annoyed by Sonic tackling him some seconds ago. "Good then. Sorry for tackling you, by the way." said the hedgehog, chuckling as he stood up. "Come here now, everyone." he said to the other toys. Soon, Plucky, Gonard, Garfield, Krypto and Peach came to see the hedgehog. "So, do you have a name?" asked Plucky. "Well, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I don't mean no offense. I'm just coming in peace." "Hi! My name is Gonard!" said the blue-haired guy as he eagerly shook the hedgehog's hand. "I'm so glad you ain't an anime character!" "Well… Thanks, Gonard." he said, arching an eyebrow. "Oh…" gasped Gonard. "He knows my name!" "That's because you just told him that some seconds ago." snapped Plucky. "Really? I don't remember that." said the blue-haired moron, causing the duck to slapped his forehead in annoyance. "Hey, Sonic." said Krypto. "What does these buttons do?" "Huh?" The hedgehog then noticed some buttons on his stomach. He pushed one of them, causing a voice box to be heard from his body. "Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" said the voice box. The other toys were all in awe after hearing that. "Strange. It's the first time I have some buttons on my body. Must be another side effect of this planet." thought Sonic. "Mario also has something like that as well." said Gonard. "Yeah, but what he got is cheap compared to that." said Garfield, making the plumber a bit nervous about the fact Sonic had something better than him. "This is one heck of a voice box. But anyway, where do you come from?" "Well, I live in Station Square, one of the most famous cities in all of planet Mobius." replied Sonic. "Along with my friends Tails, Knuckles and Sally, I often receive orders from my Uncle Chuck, telling me to help defending the various galaxies. Sometimes, I work with this guy called Silver the Hedgehog, though it doesn't always work well. With the help of my friends, I'm fighting my archenemy, the evil Dr. Eggman. I also often fight against my former friend and now traitor Shadow the Hedgehog, Ixis Naugus, Knuckles' nemesis and ancestor Lord Enerjak, my own evil robotic twin known as Metal Sonic, and, at last but not least, Fiona Fox!" The other toys were all arching an eyebrow after hearing what the hedgehog just said. "Heh, as for me, I'm from Warner Bros." said Plucky. "And I'm from… Hum… I forgot which company I'm from." said Gonard, puzzled. "Not sure what you're talking about…" replied Sonic to Plucky and Gonard, after what they said. Meanwhile, Mario smiled. This new toy seemed to be well appreciated by the others. "Look at that, Peach. The others-a seem to like him." he said to his girlfriend. "I can see that. He looks like a dashing animal hero." she said. "Anyway, I'm also known for my super speed." continued the hedgehog. "However, because of the atmosphere of your planet, or even the gravity, it looks like I'm running at the rate of any ordinary human being here." "Wait. You have super speed as well?" asked Garfield. "Sure." Then, thinking about what he said, Sonic realized something. "In fact, it makes me think that you guys also COULD be able to run at super speed if you were on my planet! I mean, I'm not able to run at super speed on your planet. Just imagine what you could if you were on mine!" Hearing that, all the other toys, minus Mario, gasped in surprise. "Super speed? All of us? That sounds so cool!" exclaimed Gonard. "Hey, Mario! Do you come from a planet where you were able to run at super speed?" asked Plucky, smirking. Category:Fan Fiction